PotC Wiki:EITC Improvement Office
The East India Trading Company Improvement Office is a collaboration to improve existing articles to Featured article status. */History – For past winners. Nomination and voting Articles to be improved can be nominated by registered users in the "nominations" section below, with an explanation of what work is needed. Please do not nominate articles involved in edit wars. Also, when nominating an article, please put at the top of that article's page so as to inform any visitors of the page of its nomination. Please add new nominations at the bottom. When you vote, please add your vote to the vote total at the Current Ranking section, and make the necessary changes. Each Sunday, the article with the most support votes is chosen. Opposing votes are counted as negative votes. You can vote for as many articles as you like. Articles need two votes per week to stay on the list. Note: It is considered somewhat rude not to help improving articles you've voted for. Collaboration Here are some best practices to use while working on an article selected for the improvement drive: :1. Plan your contribution. After an article has been chosen, it is a good idea to post your ideas for additions, changes and corrections for the topic on the article's talk page. You can then choose some of the listed contributions to avoid overlapping work. :2. Be quick. Use . Once you have planned your work, make your edits quickly, but carefully. Articles chosen for the drive are the likely subjects of many rapid edits. By entering and exiting EDIT mode quickly, you can avoid another user saving a new edit before you have completed your work. If your edit will be more lengthy, place the tag at the top of the article, save the edit to make the tag appear, and then begin your work. Nominations :The next project article is to be selected on Sunday, September 9. Please add new nominations at the bottom of the page. Current Rankings #Hector Barbossa/Pintel (2) #Jack Sparrow's tricorne (0) Hector Barbossa :Nominated November 1, 2007; needs 3 votes by November 8, 2007 Support #Good, but not good enough.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) #El Chupacabra 08:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Reason for opposition.--signature Comments *Post any additional comments here. ---- Pintel :Nominated November 1, 2007; needs 3 votes by November 8, 2007 Support #What with Ragetti being an FA, it seems only fair to improve Pintel's article as well.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) #El Chupacabra 08:32, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Reason for opposition.--signature Comments *Post any additional comments here. **I agree, it would be fair, but we should wait until we've clarified his relationship with Ragetti. ---- Jack Sparrow's tricorne :"Nominated November 1, 2007; needs 3 votes by November 8, 2007 Support #It has been a pet project of mine to make this a featured article. One thing it needs is one more image (it only has one). - Captain J. Sparrow 19:36, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Oppose #I don't see this being a feature article. I think there are more important articles, perhaps Jack Sparrow himself, to work on.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Comments *To Lord Cutler Beckett: True, (about the "Jack Sparrow" part), but as I explained above it's a pet project of mine. Anyways who says it unimportant? The ticorne is arguably one of Jack Sparrow's most famous "effects." - Captain J. Sparrow **I didn't say it was unimportant, just less important than most articles. It's just an object after all, not a person or ship.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Category:PotC Wiki:EITC Improvement Office